


Birthday Surprises

by AlwaysPeetaM, Pikelet184



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday Smut, F/M, Modern Day, Shameless Smut, Smut, everlark, everlark birthday, everlark smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysPeetaM/pseuds/AlwaysPeetaM, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikelet184/pseuds/Pikelet184
Summary: I adopted this story (from Pikelet184) for the adopt a story event hosted by Love in Panem on tumblr. So now it's mine. It's modern day Everlark. After Katniss' father dies , Peeta approaches her at school and they become friends. It's 6 years since he left and she hasn't seen him since. Birthday's have never gone as planned for Katniss and this one wouldn't either.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I've adopted this story from Pikelet184 and created this A03 account to be able to cross post my writing so that it reaches all readers :) I have adapted this first chapter and made it my own :) I hope that readers old and new alike will enjoy the story and where I'm taking it!

Birthday Surprises

“Girl on Fire. What you up to?” The sudden voice breaks through her thoughts. 

“Would you stop calling me that?” She looks up from her paperwork and sees her handsome bronze haired friend and boss leaning against the doorframe of her office wearing that familiar amused smirk. She enjoys their banter but an interruption from Finnick isn’t what she needs right now. All she wants to do is close out her paperwork, and head home for the day. It’s been a long week and she doesn’t want to think about tomorrow. If only tomorrow could just drop off the calendar she thinks. 

“No can do, Girl on Fire. Best night ever,” he laughs, his tone teasing as his eyes brighten in glee. “Thanks to Cinna, you’re going to be stuck with that nickname for the rest of your life.” 

“Never going back there again. Ever.” She gives him her infamous scowl. He’s never going to let her live to forget it is he. 

Finnick chuckles, “we warned you. Alcohol is flammable. You’re a lightweight. Bad combo. But Cinna likes you. So no lifetime ban for you.” He winks at her.

Katniss waves him off. “While you ever stop with that.” Finnick is always on her about the effect she has on people and she can’t see it. He’s always exaggerating. No have no idea the effect you have on people. Finnick’s imagination runs wild as waves. He’s got it in his head that people are either mesmerised by her or intimated. 

“No need to pout birthday girl. I’m just messing with you.”

Katniss sighs and puts her head in her hands, resting her elbows on the desk. “Please. Don’t remind me about tomorrow. I don’t want to think about it.” He sees something pass across his eyes but she isn’t sure what.

“What is it with you and birthdays.” She knows this is a rhetorical question. It’s just his mind wondering. Finnick is full of thoughts and that boundless energy. Along with always putting on a good face. It was one of the qualities which made him such a good friend, he’d always come to your aid. 

“You’re turning 23. Imagine if you were turning 100,” he chuckles at that, “Although that could has its benefits. You know in England you get a birthday card from the queen. Imagine that.” She laughs at that. Finnick is full of trivia like this. She doesn’t know how but he is. 

“I bet were you like this as a kid too, huh?” He flashes her one of those grins, “I’m betting on it.” He’s just teasing, being classic Finnick. 

Actually, no, she hadn’t been like that as a kid. She hadn’t been that way at all. Growing up she loved celebrating her birthday with her family…and then as she got older and her family fell apart after the incident, she loved celebrating her birthday with him. 

Back in Elementary school when her dad was alive he’d loved making a big fuss on her birthday. Her family would all wake her up singing happy birthday by the side of her bed and she’d get the whole day off school. Her dad would make her favourite breakfast, chocolate chip pancakes with rosewater butter cream, it was her grandmothers recipe. Her grandmother’s secret recipe she made every year for her father’s birthday until he moved out. Each year on her birthday her father would take Katniss and the collection of bows and arrows to the exclusive hunting grounds of Victor’s County. They would spend the whole day there engulfed by the gigantic trees and surrounded by greenery spanning as far as the eyes looked. It was a birthday tradition, both a family one and one she shared with her father. During the time they were away her mother would set up the other half of her birthday celebrations usually a party in the garden with her sister’s hand crafted buntings. Before they left they would stop at her fathers favourite willow tree, it was his way of measuring how much she grew each year, and her mother would replace the picture in the frame at home. She remembers how bright the sun was and the way gleamed down through the leaves onto her. It warmed her olive skin. Sometimes her dad would sing. He’d inherited it from his great grandmother who he’d been around all the years he’d grown up so he’d been very close. Singing reminded him of her and it made him sad she was gone. 

The birds around them would fall silent, as though they’d stopped their own song to listen. Katniss had memorised those songs, the songs of her great grandmother and she’d sing too. They’d both inherited her beautiful voice her father told her. 

It’s funny how it was his singing that made mum fall in voice with him. Her mum had fallen in love with him from the first note that left his mouth. She had been a goner. 

This birthday tradition could only be possible if she had the day off school. It was something that dismayed Principal Trinket especially, who took it rather personally according to her dad, but despite this each year he was able to persuade them. It became that each year her absence was expected and her teachers gave her the class work as well as homework beforehand. She always got it completed so they could never use it against her taking the day off. 

She remembers with the greatest of clarity the smell and taste of her dad’s famous dried plums with rice dish as well as her mum strawberry parfait. Her parents laughed in the kitchen. Prim couldn’t be kept away so rather then try to keep her away they let her wash the vegetables and fetch the ingredients for the dish. The kitchen was at the heart of family life. Though they didn’t have much they always had delicious homemade meals even if they didn’t always have meat but just carbs. Her mum made a finger lickin’ good fried chicken. It was one of Prim’s favourites. 

Another thing that Prim loved was the cake’s down at the local bakery. She was a curious girl who had a taste for everything and she was feed up with dad’s plum dish and mum’s strawberry parfait every year. She wanted them to purchase a cake from the Mellark’s Bakery in town. They were lovely cakes and well secretly Katniss had wanted to have one. She knew it wasn’t due to money her parents saved for both their birthdays she had seen the jar in their storage closet. 

Prim asked if they could get Katniss one of those forest cakes she’d seen on the windows of the Mellark bakery.   
The stunned silence that followed that question was as thick and heavy as the densest fog. Kanitss felt like the air in the room had turned cooler and she could sense the tension rumbling in her parents who were both shaken by the question. Her mother was as distraught as Prim and her father seemed both furious and upset at the same time she could tell from the way he bit onto the inside of his cheek and anger flared in his eyes. 

“You are to never buy anything or go into that bakery do you understand?” Katniss had never seen her dad so angry like that before. She’d nodded her head and fearful to question it. 

“Good.” He seemed releaved and comforted by the answer. Katniss’ mum had gone to console Prim who had run to her room to cry. She really wanted one of those cakes for Katniss’ birthday next year and Katniss did too. They were so beautiful and she bet delicious too. 

The whole situation was puzzling. She’d never met Mr and Mrs Mellark before. She’d only caught glimpses of them as she walked past the bakery to and from school. The bakery had always smelled of spices and freshly baked goods when she passed by. The aromas overloaded her senses. The other thing was the designs of the cakes were phenomenal – they were cakes like out of a fantasy, a dream. They had cakes that were like a cat, a forest, and one that was like a ball gown for the doll in the middle. This why was Katniss and Prim always stopped to admire them for a few moments. They were so magical and you couldn’t help them stealing your breath away. 

Their youngest son, Peeta was in her class a school so she knew him though they’d never spoken before. Katniss had seen him casting glances at her. The times she had caught him his cheeks blushed and he’d given her a small sweet smile before casting his eyes away usually down into his hands. He’d been cheerful, shy and quiet boy. 

The sound of Finnick crunching on caramelised peanuts pulls her back to the room.

He eats so much sugar, which he says he does for the extra energy, like he needs any more than the one he was born with. It’s like the sounds of a squirrel munching away. She’s not sure how Annie copes. She shakes her head as she watches him reach into his front pocket, pulls out a handful more and throws them into the air and catches them in his mouth. He looks like a seal. It’s the bobbing movement of his head that makes her think so. He’s so adorable. 

She doesn’t want to talk about this or think about it. So she partially answers his question. If she decided to share she knows Finnick would listen but she can’t. 

“This is how I’m now. That’s all that matters.”

“It’s how it is. ” She puts her hand up to silence him. 

“I know.”

“I was just asking. As your friend.” I nod. 

He smirks, “So I’ve guessing you’ve never received birthday sex. If you feel so crabby about your birthday.”

I wasn’t expecting that. I feel my eyes enlarge. 

“What?”

“You know having birthday sex is the best way to celebrate. There’s this song.” He snaps his fingers, “How did it go?” 

She’s still in shock, she definitely doesn’t want to talk about this with Finnick, when she hears him clearing his throat. Singing is not one of his talents the sounds that come out his mouth are out of tune. 

It's your birthday, so I know you want to ride out  
You say you want passion and I think you found it  
Tell me where you want your gift, girl?  
Girl you know I, girl you know I, I been feenin'  
Wake up in the late night, been dreamin' about your lovin'  
Girl you know I, girl you know I  
Don't need candles and cake, just need your body to make  
birthday sex

She hides her face in her hands as he finishes. The lyrics are direct and explicit. For her sex has always been an intimate thing not somebody she talks about with others. Yet she shouldn’t be surprised with RnB being his favourite music genre. He’s just being classic Finnick afet all. After all this time being friends with him she no longer blushes at the mention of sex as she once did and she can handle most of the teasing expect this is so explicit that she can’t help but be embarrassed. 

Finnick grins, “That guy had it right. What better gift than an orgasm.” She groans with annoyance. 

“Don’t tell me. Along with hating compliments, your birthday you hate orgasms.” He feigns a look of horror.

“Very funny,” She scowls, “I’m not against orgasms. Just ask my vibrator.” He cocks his hide sideways and grins. She’s pleased to amuse him. He knows how far she’s come to reveal such information let alone laugh about it. 

“Should I now?” He just loves to banter like this. I nod. 

“So it’s been awhile.” Again I nod in response. Katniss wants to put the conversation to rest because if Johanna heard well she’s would never, ever, over the moon let her outlive it. 

“When you say it’s awhile. You mean like a couple of weeks? A month?”

She feels her cheeks flush in embarrassment. “You’re not even warm. Yet alone hot to the answer yet.”

“Girl on Fire!” Finnick gapes at her in shock, his eyes almost bugging out of his head. “How are you not humping everything and everyone in sight? How have you been able to keep away from me?” He winks at me. 

“Much self restrain.” 

“Much. I agree.” 

“Wait ‘til Jo hears about this. She’s going to be on a mission to –’’

“Don’t you dare! That’s exactly what I want to avoid. This reaching her ears. I’d never hear the end of it.”

“Not having sex or orgasms equates to a criminal offence to her, you know. She’d just try to set you up with somebody. That’s all. It’s not like she’d arrange a booty call for you.” 

She laughs thinking yes, that’s Johanna for you, anything other than the way she does things a crime to her. 

“I don’t want to be set up. Please Finnick. If you want to give me a gift, let it be that this stays between us. Just us. If Johanna had her way I’d be the booty call.” He chuckles. Finnick knows Katniss is right; Johanna is devious in her scheming to have her way. Nothing is out of the question as long as she gets the end result. Katniss wonders sure how she went into physiotherapy rather than some secret agent. 

“And Annie?” He laughs, “I’m just having you on, ok.”

“Thanks.”

“But you never know it might find you anyway. And if it does embrace it. Ok, Girl on Fire.” She looks at him and has no idea what he’s talking about. 

Katniss flushes with the realisation, the meaning behind his words. It might find you. Embrace it.

“Please Finnick don’t tell me you hired me a male prostitute.” She cringes. 

She sees his eyes bulge out. Nothing throws Finnick. She’s never seen him like this. 

His shaking his head, “I haven’t. I can give you my word.” Nevertheless she eyes him suspiciously. He hasn’t but maybe it’s not his doing. 

“Johanna?”

“I can speak for her too.” 

Katniss sighs in relief. She doesn’t know what she would do if they did. 

“We are your friends Kit-kat. We’d never want to do anything that would make you uncomfortable like that.” Kit-kat is the nickname Johanna came up for me. You know take a kitkat take a break. That’s her motto. She just wants me to chill. 

“Thank you,” she nods to show her appreciation. 

“But now that I know this gravitating fact about you, should I try to be less sexy around the clinic? I’m sure you’re ready to explode so I don’t want to be responsible for intensifying your urges, turning you on,” he says playfully, striking a provocative pose. Finnick, is just being Finnick, after all. 

Katniss rolls her eyes and laughs, though her voice is deadpan when she speaks. “You’re safe, I’m immune to being bewitched by your charms.” Well that’s partially true she might be resistant to Finnick’s charms but there’s another whose charm she can’t for the life of her resist. 

Finnick smiles genuinely and his eyes light up at the sound of his wife’s name. “Ah that’s because Annie bewitched me. She was the mermaid I was the sailor she sirened away.” She laughs. 

Finnick is notoriously known as the most flirty and friendly guy in Victor’s County, but that’s his nature. He doesn’t mean it with intention. When she’d first met him at the local college she’d baffled and nervous of his forwardness and flirty behaviour, but she’d soon realised there was a genuine sweetness and vulnerability to him. While sitting next to each other one day waiting for class to start, he’d started telling her about his Grandma Mags and how she had brought him up after his parents had passed away. This struck a chord with Katniss having lost her dad at a young age too and she felt like she knew both her great grandma and grandma. He had put off going to college in order to take care of her when she’d fallen ill. She’d passed away two years ago and left him enough money to finally attend college without any financial worries. 

From that moment on a kinship had been formed and they became friends. The moment she’d seen Finnick’s face when she introduced him to Annie, who was another older student in their course, Katniss thought he’d had a stroke – he just stood there staring at her and had become all shy and tongue-tied. Once Finnick had the courage to ask her out (which took two months) their romantic relationship progressed rather quickly that before she knew it Katniss had been helping Finnick pick out an engagement ring and holding Annie’s hand when her pregnancy test turned positive. Their last year of college had definitely been a whirlwind. 

Eighteen months after graduation, the couple decided to open up their own physiotherapy clinic in town, and offered Katniss a job. She’d jumped at the chance; it was perfect. She could stay in her hometown, work alongside her closest friends, she could finally quit her waitressing job and put her degree in physiotherapy to use. The clinic had just opened recently and so they were still trying to build their clientele. The people from their small town were a given but Finnick’s goal was to entice or rather win over the citizens all the way from the Capitol to come and try out the clinic. Katniss is sure that with his charm soon enough he would. 

“How we’ve got side-tracked,” Finnick muses. She gives him a pointed look. 

“That’s why we call you girl on fire. You’re always ready to shot.” 

“I came to see if you were almost done for the day? 

She indicates to the manila folder sitting beside her. “Almost. And would have been if not for this interruption.” She gestures towards him and he laughs at her theatrically. 

“Just finishing up Rue Fields paperwork. You’ve got a client to see tonight, right?” she asks, looking up at him.

“Yeah I do. But something’s come up so I have to run. I’ll need you to take him. He’s a new patient. Apparently he’s just moved back to town and he’s having problems with his right knee. I’ve made up a file for him. It’s on the desk in reception. You just need to get him to fill out his personal details and his medical history on the patient card.” 

Today really isn’t going as planned and there’s tomorrow to come. 

“Wait! What? Isn’t he expecting you?”

“It’ll be alright. I know your nervous but really you shouldn’t be. You know with your mesmerising skills. Sorry about this. I really do have to run Kit-kat. He’s such a sweetheart though. You’ll be alright. I promise.”

“Where are you off running to? What’s this super duper important thing you have to do?” He grins at her; he loves it when she’s sarcastic. 

“Annie’s in labour.” He’s calm and collected. She has no idea how he can so be calm and collected. 

“Damn Finnick! What’s wrong with you?”

“What?” He raises his eyebrows up at me. 

“What are you standing here talking to me for?” 

Finnick can’t hold back his laughter and he places a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Calm down Katniss. Everything’s fine. This isn’t our first rodeo you know. Annie was in labour with little Finn for almost a full day. She rang me two hours ago so we have plenty of time.”

“Two hours ago! What’s the matter with you?” 

“Nothing as far as I know,” he deadpans. “Geez, seriously, Kit-kat. Anybody would think it was you going into labour.” 

“Out my office right now.” 

“Girl on fire. I can’t leave until you tell me you’ll take care of this new patient.” 

She throws her hands up. “Yes, yes. I’ll take care of him. Now just go. It’ll take care of it.”

Finnick winks, “He’d probably like that a lot. Hell he’d love it.” I groan. His mind is in the gutter. 

“With your lovely lips and nimble fingers.” She rolls my eyes at him. 

She stands up and shoos him away from her office into the corridor. They walk to reception. 

“Almost forgot.” Finnick says as he reaches inside his satchel and pulls out a neatly wrapped gift box. He places it on the counter in front of Katniss with a knowing but affectionate smirk. 

Although her birthday Katniss can’t help but smile softly at the thoughtful gesture. Presents made her feel like a kid again. 

“Thanks Finnick,” she says as she runs a finger carefully across the green bow sitting proudly on top.

“It’s your birthday and I’m your friend. I haven’t got a clue what it is. Annie picked it out. I wanted to sign you up to one of those speed dating mixers but Annie she wouldn’t let me. She didn’t think it was an appropriate gift. Plus I didn’t want one of your arrows lodged into my brain or my beautiful face. I might still decide to become a model you know.”

“Well thank Annie for me, ok.” She’s not sure if Finnick was joking or not about the speed dating, but either way she’s relieved Annie talked some sense into him. There’s no way she would be caught at one of those events. She wants to meet someone special as she hasn’t had a relationship with anyone since college, but attending a speed-dating mixer would be a disaster she doesn’t need to try it out to know. Relationships have never been her forte, really. 

“Annie’s going through her nesting phase so she made you some cupcakes…I may have eaten a few,” he says, opening up a drawer and taking something out. “Happy Birthday.” He smiles as he places a plate with a beautifully decorated cupcake with green frosting in front of her, a candle placed on top.

Annie is always so sweet and thoughtful. Katniss has no idea how she manages everything but she knows that Annie loves to keep busy, it’s been her nature.   
With the amount of sugar in him, he’s going to be bouncing off the walls in that hospital room. She loves him a lot and is used to his antics. 

“Annie needs you. Leave now. Or I kick you out!”

“He should be here in 20 minutes.”

I’ve got it. Out now. Final warning”

Finnick starts to leave, but then pauses turning around to look at her, his face beaming with excitement. “You and the baby might share a birthday! Imagine that! You don’t mind sharing do you?

Katniss smiles as a memory of him pops into her head. She feels a moment of nostalgia wash over her. “Of course! It’d be sweet.” Sharing a birthday can actually be pretty special she thinks. 

“Remember, embrace it.” Finnick grins then turns around to open the door. Katniss cocks her head. She feels he’s up to something. That’s the second time he’s said that. She’s not sure what to say. 

“I’ll text. Chao for now.” he calls out and shuts the door behind him with a soft click. 

Just like that he’s gone. 

Relishing in the silence of the clinic, Katniss walks back to the front counter. Picking up the cupcake she admires the colour of the green frosting which reminds her of the willow tree she used to sit under in elementary school. Unbidden a memory from her 11th birthday pops into her head. No matter how hard she tried over the years, she could never forget that day - the day that brought sadness but also unexpected surprises and happiness. It was Katniss’ first birthday without her father who had died four months previously, but it was also the day she met him, the one who would become her best friend, and promised her that she would never have to spend a birthday alone again ever again. 

Sitting alone under her school’s big willow tree, Katniss stares out into space. She doesn’t pay any attention to all her smiling and laughing classmates as they run around in the playground. This has become routine to Katniss for the last four months. She doesn’t have many friends but the ones she did have, like her best friend Madge, gave up trying to get her to come and play a long time ago. It was her 11th birthday and her father was dead. There was to be no more pancakes, hunting, no more celebrations and singing. He was gone and her mother had too, in body she was here but not in mind. She just sat in her father’s rocking chair by the back window watching the birds flying back and forth. Katniss is positive her mother doesn’t even realise it’s a Tuesday let alone her birthday. She doesn’t care for much anymore; even at 11 years old Katniss knows she will never be the same and she wonders if her life will always be filled with sadness. 

Leaning back against the tree, Katniss half-closes her eyes with a sigh and wishes her life could be different or better yet that her father was still alive so at this very moment they would be hunting in their woods. Katniss sees a flash of yellow and feels someone standing nearby. As she gains focus she is able to identify or rather distinguish the flash of yellow to actually be a mop of blonde curls. The curls belong to her fellow classmate, Peeta Mellark, with his bright blue eyes whose standing nervously in front of her. 

“Hi,” he squeaks. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“It’s alright.” He’s standing in front of her makes her both nervous and excited. Why is he standing here? Why isn’t he of playing with his friends? She wants to ask him why his friends to be here with her but she can’t. The words don’t seem to want to come out. She catches a glimpse of something in his hands. It’s a small plastic container and on top there’s a piece of paper. 

“Can I join you?” His voice cracks hopefully.

Katniss nods her head in agreement. She sees a hint of relief in his face as he sits down beside her, their backs now leaning side by side against the willow tree on the green grounds on the outskirts of the playground. They both look ahead and listen to the noisy games taking place. Katniss sees some of her classmates play hopscotch. 

“It’s a beautiful day,” Peeta says breaking the silence with a sweet smile. She remains quite because she just feels sad. 

“The sun is shinning. The sky is blue. It’s the perfect day for a birthday, don’t you think?” Katniss swings her head around in surprise. 

“You know?”

Peeta’s lips turn up into a knowing grin and his eyes shine in amusement. “I do. I’ve known for a long time.” Looking at the items sitting in his lap, he takes a deep breath and continues. “But I never had the chance to wish you a happy birthday. Until now.”

Katniss is stunned as he hands her the piece of paper. However it’s not just a piece of paper- it’s a handmade birthday card. Katniss is confused at first about what she’s looking at but then she sees it. It’s a drawing of her woods – the ones she and her father went to. She’s captivated by the detail. It’s so real and so much more beautiful than a photograph could or would be. 

“How did you know?” How can he have drawn this? How did he get it so perfectly? 

“Everybody knew! I remember back in second grade Miss Trinket came and made a big speech to our class about the importance of school attendance and proper manners.” He lowers his voice, pretending to tell Katniss a big secret. “Apparently there were a few kids in our class who tried to pull the same thing on their birthdays.”

Katniss giggles and gives him a small smile. She looks back down at the birthday card in her hand and stares at it for a few moments.

“It’s beautiful and so alike. How -”

He stops her short just by looking directly into her eyes. 

“How did I know? I just googled it and looked at the pictures. That was what I drew from. I hoped it would turn out ok.”

Katniss is still silent just basking in the beautiful drawing that a kind and almost complete stranger did for her. He’s captured the uniqueness of the willow tree with its wide and bushy branches perfectly. Along with it Katniss can see a couple of birds sitting in the tree. It’s perfect. Katniss feels a warmth rush to her heart and a silent tear escapes one of her grey eyes. 

Peeta looks over suddenly distraught. “I didn’t mean to make you cry. I just thought. Since you couldn’t be there today that perhaps you would want to see it. That sounds stupid. Sorry.” He looks sad. She wants to see his smile. It makes her feel happy too. 

“Please don’t be sorry,” Katniss voice cracks but she looks over to him with a watery smile. She’s smiled more in the last ten minutes than she has in a long time. “It’s a wonderful present. It’s prefect. And the only one I’ll get.” 

Peeta smiles at her and she smiles too. She realises that his smile is contagious. “So thank you.”

“It’s the least I can do. I’m guessing if no present then no cake either?” I shake my head. 

“Well I brought you some. It’s your birthday so you need a birthday cake.” 

Wiping her eyes with her sleeves Katniss then notices the plastic container still sitting in his lap. “That’s cake?” she asks curiously.

“Yeah.” He opens up the lid and pulls out a cupcake decorated green swirls. It doesn’t just look beautiful it smells delicious too. 

“Did you make this?” 

Peeta laughs. “Sort of. My dad helped me. You know we have our own bakery, so it’s no trouble. There’s cakes all around.” She smiles. 

The mention of the Mellark Bakery catches Katniss’ attention. She remembers two years ago when her dad told her angrily that she could never buy anything or go into that bakery. She didn’t want to upset or betray her dad. She looks over to Peeta who’s still holding out the cupcake, he looks so hopeful and he’s been so kind to her. If she doesn’t take it’ll hurt his feelings and she doesn’t want to hurt him. It’s so kind of him. It’s been awhile since she had a special treat like this, the monthly food vouchers they get from the government only go so far. And technically she didn’t buy the cupcake and she hasn’t gone into the bakery, so she’s not disobeying her dad. She reaches for the cupcake and she wants to taste it so much. Bringing the cupcake to her lips she takes a generous bite and moans in satisfaction as the smooth and sweet taste hits her tastebuds.   
Her mom’s cakes in comparison are mutt food. Her parents kept her from this. Its true that strawberry parfait after so many years gets boring, even if strawberries are your favourite fruit. 

Peeta, seems pleased with her reaction and watches her eat with the biggest grin. He reaches in to pick up the second cupcake, which has orange frosting, swirls on it. 

“That’s a strange colour to put on a cake. Why did you choose it?” Katniss asks, her voice coming out a bit muffled as she chews through her last mouthful of cake.

Peeta laughs, but when he speaks, his voice is shaky. “Orange is my favourite colour and today is my birthday too so I thought we could celebrate together.” 

Katniss’ mouth opens wide in shock. “Really? It’s your birthday. Today?”

Peeta confirms with a nod of his head as his mouth is busy chewing on his cupcake. 

“I didn’t know. How don’t I know?” she says out loud to herself.

He laughs softly. “Because you’re been never at school on your birthday,” he reminds her and shrugs his shoulders. “And besides we haven’t really spoken before.”

“You knew when my birthday was,” she argues back.

“I pay attention so I know things. You know… about people,” he wanders of nervously before clearing his throat to change the subject. It feels like he was going to say something else but she doesn’t know why or what. She sees something across his eyes and his cheeks tint with a rose hue. 

“So what hospital were you born at? Maybe we were born at the same one.” 

Deciding for now to forget about what made Peeta’s face go red, she joins in with his questioning. She hasn’t spoken to anybody in months and he was sweet and kind. He made her a cupcake and she wants him to stay under the willow talking to her. She also wants to see him smile again. 

“I was born here at Victor’s County Hospital.”

“Really? Me too,” Peeta says excitedly. “I was born at midnight, so I just made it to May 8th.”

Katniss’ mouth drops in shock. “You were born at midnight?” she asks incredulously. “So was I!” She astounded by it, and the look on Peeta’s gobsmacked face staring back at her, Katniss is sure he’s feeling the same way.

“What are the odds? Right!” He wonders out loud. “You know I was actually born seven weeks early. I was born at Victors but got whisked off to the hospital in Capitol.” 

“Oh no. You’re a miracle then,” Katniss whispers. “You made it” She smiles and he’s smiling back at her. There’s a curious look in his eye. She can tell Peeta is someone special and someone who’ll go on to do amazing, great things. “How does your family celebrate your birthday?”

Peeta looks down at his hands, “They don’t.” She’s confused and he sees that. 

“We don’t celebrate birthdays. So we do nothing. Or rather don’t do anything special. It’s just another day. My dad and I made these cakes. That’s pretty much it.” This takes her by surprise with Peeta’s survival. 

“How come?” The words come out before she can stop them. 

“I’m sorry. You don’t have to answer that.”

“After I was born my mum couldn’t have other children. So birthdays make her sad because she wouldn’t have any more children. So I’m one of the students that prefer to go to school on their birthday. Keep busy.” He nods. There’s a sad look in his eyes. She wants to hug him and tell him it’ll be ok but she’s timid. 

“Doesn’t she love you?” The words jump out of my mouth. He 

“I don’t know. I’m not sure, I’m not sure she does sometimes.” 

Katniss feels terrible, someone as wonderful and special as Peeta should be able to celebrate his birthday and be loved by his mother no feel like its all his fault. It sounds like it was a miracle he even survived; surely his birth should be celebrated. Before she knows what she’s doing she reaches over and takes a hold of his hand. It’s warm and gentle and Katniss feels a spark shoot up her arm which she doesn’t understand. 

“It’s the first birthday without my dad. My mom didn’t remember when she woke up this morning, she barely registers that I’m around,” She didn’t expect to share this with Peeta but she has. There’s something about him. She knows Peeta cares about her; he did her a drawing and brought her a cupcake. He didn’t have to do that or come here instead of be of playing. The other thing is she feels that he’ll understand and can trust him with this. He’s shared about his family and his mum. 

Peeta lifts his head and stares at her, his eyes turning serious. “I’m sorry.”

“It seems both our birthday’s suck.” 

Peeta looks at her captiously before speaking. “How about we make a promise to each other? That from now on we spend our birthdays together so we’re never alone. Would that be ok?”

Katniss feels that warmth hit her heart again and she can’t stop the smile that comes to her. “Yes! I promise,” she says.

Peeta nods. “I promise too,” he replies with a grin.

The loud sound of the school bell rings indicating the end of lunch time. As they stand up and gather their things, Katniss wonders what’s going to happen now. Are her and Peeta friends now? She doesn’t usually share things with people so she considers him a friend now. Will she just see him every now and again in class and then maybe get together on their birthdays? She’s not sure how this will all work. He’s already got a lot of friends, he’s one of the most popular kids in their class. Where will she fit in? She hardly had any friends before and now she doesn’t have any. Expect Peeta she thinks. 

“Katniss. You coming?” Peeta asks pulling her out of her worried thoughts.

Katniss bobs her head in silence and starts to walk along beside him as they head towards their classroom.

“Would you like to sit next to me?” Peeta asks nervously when they get to the door of the classroom.

Katniss’ heart leaps. She knows he thinks of her, as a friend so there’s no need to worry.

“I would.” Peeta gives her the brightest smile she has ever seen. Taking her hand he leads them up to the back corner of the classroom where two vacant desks are lined up next to each other. 

The ringing of the clinic’s phone brings Katniss back to the room. Sighing, she moves around the other side of the desk and leans over to pick up the receiver. “Welcome to ‘Poseidon Physiotherapy Clinic,’ this is Katniss speaking.” She’s finally over the eye rolling she would do every time she had to say the name of the clinic. Trust Finnick to name his clinic after a Greek God.

“Sweetheart, I need another appointment.” She knows rough and slurred voice from across the receiver very well.

“Haymitch,” She groans, “You had an appointment this morning. You missed it.” 

“That’s why I’m calling. I need another one. Be a dear and pencil in a new one.” 

“It’s your third time. Haymitch. Do you have any intention to turn up?”

“I would. If you don’t book me in at sunrise.” Katniss scowls. 

“Why didn’t you just tell me?”

“More fun this way,” he goads her.

Katniss growls, “What is it with all the men in my life trying to rile me up today?” She flicks through the appointment book.

“All the men huh? I’m glad it’s not solely my pleasure.” 

She ignored him most of the time rather than provide him with ammunition to use against her in the future. 

“11.30. Next Monday. How does that sound?”

“Any chance at 4pm,” he says abruptly, before cursing. She thinks she hears a bottle breaking in the background.

Heaving out a sigh, she replies. “I’ve got you booked in. Turn up or I’ll hunt you down.”

“Who lucky some man will be have you some day?”   
Katniss looks up at the clock hanging on the wall and notices the new client will be here in a couple of minutes. Picking up the portable phone she heads into her room so she can get it set up. She pulls out a couple of fresh towels and a bottle of massage oil. “So how are your exercises going Haymitch? Are you still doing them?” she says into the receiver.

“I’m. What to do you take me for?” He snaps clearly offended.

“Walking from your couch to the kitchen. For more more liquor does not count. As exercise you know.” She reprimands. “If I see no improvements in your back – ”

“Geez what’s crawled up your ass sweatheart? You seem more grouchy than normal today.”

“Am not.”

“Aim higher than the charm of a dead slug. There’s this thing called a smile you know. Ever heard of it.” He laughs. 

“Ditto. You’ve charm equates that of a pest.” He cackles loudly. 

“Hush, sweetheart. Listen. I got news. Trust me you want to here this. You wouldn’t believe it. I know it’ll perk you right up. Guess who’s back –’’

Katniss moves the phone away from her ear as she hears the front door of the clinic opening. “I’ll be with you in a moment!” She calls out, trying to sound cheerful and friendly. She lowers her voice to a whisper. “No time for small town gossip right now. He’s here.”

“A man? Well, well. May charm his pants of. With that winning personality. ” he retorts sarcastically. She wonders what’s with all the sexual innuendo jokes today first Finnick with those lyrics, then telling her to embrace it and now Haymitch. 

Katniss makes a growling noise in the back of her throat and ends the phone call abruptly without a word. Placing the phone on her desk, she runs a hand down her blue shirt that is now looking a bit wrinkled and swipes back the bits of hair on her face that has fallen out of her braid. She makes her way down the corridor to reception. There’s nobody in sight. Did he not hear her? Where is he gone? Her heart races. She promised Finnick. What is she to tell him? But as she takes another step she sees him standing in the waiting admiring one of the painting and he clearly hasn’t heard her coming. The summer sunshine is coming through the French front doors and falling on him. Katniss can’t help but notice how broad his shoulders are, how nicely they fit in his white polo shirt. Lowering her eyes she notices the plump butt in his low ridding jeans . The man could be a model or an athlete. She can’t take her eyes of him even though she realises he could turn around and see her gawking. Katniss is taken aback when she comes to her senses when she feels her tongue across her lips. Oh she’d love to charm the pants of him despite it being unprofessional. She’s never experienced an attraction like this before. 

“Hi. I’m sorry to keep you waiting.” She hears herself saying. It’s then that he shifts and the sunlight no longer falls on him something yellow catches her eye. The yellow, it’s a mop of blonde hair. She knows it can’t be him. He left here years ago and hasn’t set foot back here since. The odds of it being him are exactly zero. Her mind is just playing a memory that’s all it can be, a memory and nothing more. 

He’s facing her now. Standing before are a pair of blue eyes and that smile. It’s like she’s looking into a photograph. It’s like she’s looking into the eyes of that sixteen-year-old boy. She knows those eyes and that smile. They belonged to him. Years might have passed but she’d never forget those eyes and that smile anywhere. Neither what they looked like neither nor how they made her feel. She’d recognise those eyes and that hair anywhere. He’s ingrained into her every part of her, in her memories and soul. There’s no mistaking who is standing in front off her. 

It’s Him. Peeta. He’s here. He’s standing before her. 

“Peeta. It’s you. It’s really you.” His eyes are wide and watchful. 

She can’t believe it. He’s here. It’s been six years. 

“Katniss.” Hearing him say her name sends a jolt down her. It’s not a dream. She’s not dreaming he’s really here.   
She darts across the room and throws her arms around him. He smells just like he did back then, of cinnamon and basil. She feels him warm and sculpted against her. He’s real. She doesn’t let go of him and she doesn’t know if she can because she fears, he might disappear again like fog does into air, for she can’t let that happen no matter what. Just like that his arms are around her and she can’t believe she hasn’t been in his arms for six years. 

“Is this real? I'm holding you for real Katniss?” he whispers, like he’s trying to convince himself I’m real.

“It’s real Peeta. I’m here. I’m hugging you and you’re hugging me back.”

Katniss’ feels her eyes start to water. She remembers the painful moment from six years ago that brought her world crashing down. It was as painful as her father dying. That day he got ripped away from her. He didn’t have a choice and neither did she but he’s here now. He’s returned and he’s in her arms. 

“You are. I almost can’t believe it.”

“You’re back.” She knows she’s stating the obvious but it’s still sinking in.

“I’m. How do you feel about it?” he says against her ear, which sends a shiver down her spine. 

Is it possible? Is it possible they set this up. Finnick made her stay late. Haymitch called right before Peeta arrived. 

Their words spin around her mind. May you charm his pants of. But you never know it might find you anyway. And if it does embrace it.

 

They know tomorrow is her birthday but they don’t know about Peeta. Expect. Expect Haymitch, of course. He knew.. All their teasing and their jokes. All the sexual references. 

She feels Peeta’s breath on her neck and she realises that she doesn’t care. He’s said himself that back and that’s all she cares about. 

“I can’t believe it.” Her voice is barely a whisper, “I didn’t think. I never thought I’d see you again. I thought you were gone. Forever.”

“Really? You thought that. That was no way that could ever happen. Don’t you realise that.”

She shakes her head. 

“I thought you were gone from my life forever,” she holds tighter onto him. 

“Oh Katniss.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the 2nd chapter. It got delayed because I started to work on chapter 3 so expect that very very soon. I'll be working on it today so it might even be with you tomorrow. No promises though (most times I've overoptimistic!) hope you enjoy it. I do try to make sure that I correct all errors but some do pass me by! Have a great weekend. Happy reading! ;)

She doesn’t quite remember how they go here. The last things she recalls is their fingers touching as she got him to fill out his forms, then running and cupping his knee in her hand. She remembers feeling light headed and giddy. His skin was warm and smooth in her hands. 

Now they are in her apartment on the couch and she’s in his lap humping him like she’s sixteen all over again. It feels as exciting as back then. She doesn’t know what’s gotten into her. It’s like she drunk and her inhibitions are just gone. Both of his hands are under her shirt. One is squeezing her waist while the other kneads her love handles, which seem to mesmerise him. Her hands are snaked under his polo and she feels his glorious sculpted chest with her fingers. She feels like a teenager all over again. 

She wants to tell him how good he feels but it’s like a cat got her tongue. Her hope it that she can show him latter. 

“Katniss,” he breathes against her ear. His lips brush against her ear and she purrs in response. 

“We should slow down.” He looks at her sheepishly. 

“Don’t you want me?” 

“Oh Katniss, I do. I so do.” He takes his hands off her and runs it through his hair. She buries her head into his shoulder feeling a combination of emotions run through her; excitement, self-consciousness, giddiness and nervousness among some of them. It’s exactly like their first time she realises. His fingers flutter along her thigh. 

“I just want to do things right. This is much too fast. I don’t want our first time as adults to be like this. I don’t want to just fall into bed with you, just have sex. There’s a lot I want to do before that. A lot more. It’s oxymoronic you know. I want you yet I want to go slow.” His fingers graze her braid. She wants to just fall into his arms and live in this beautiful daydream. 

“So what do you think?” She brings her eyes to him and traces the pink hue of his soft lips. She’s got a lot of time lost time to make up for and she wants to memorise his lips with hers. 

“Say something Katniss? I’m baring myself here.” He runs his hands through his mop of blond curls, “for you. Please tell me. I need to hear you say it.” His voice sounds so small and so lost he could be that eleven year old telling her about his family not celebrating his birthday all those years ago. 

She can’t stand the urge to kiss him nor does she want to. He’s caught by surprise especially so when she gently tugs on his bottom lip with her teeth. Words have never been her forte while actions have. The feeling of his hand on the back of her thigh makes her delirious. She can feel his hard erection bulging at the front of his jeans and she finds herself rubbing against it. The groan he makes is so delicious that she wants to here it again, especially against her ear, and she knows it’d just make her pulsate with desire. Her thoughts drift to what he would look like naked. She wonders what his cock would be like for she doesn’t knows his physic will be impressive.

“So I take it that’s a yes.” He looks into her eyes and then his eyes dart away just like when he was younger. 

“It was. It is.” She takes his jaw and makes him look at her while she licks her lips. 

“I’ve got Katniss Everdeen. In my lap. Rocking against my erection. This is euphoria, this is paradise. ” 

“You’re intoxicating.” He pursed his lips together and his eyes are expectantly waiting for her to say something. 

“This feels intoxicating. Glorious, blissful.” 

He brings his hands from her love handles to her tummy and she gasps in surprise. It’s unexpected he’d bring his hands to the round sausage rolls that form there when she sits. She’s not the skinny sixteen year old he knew back then but she has a cautious relationship with her body. His touch makes her feel giddy and warm nothing about his touch makes her feel anything but uncomfortable. There’s a fluttering feeling in her tummy that gives me a tingling warm sensation in her clit, which makes her arches up in delight. When she sinks back down on him there’s a glorious fiction of the alignment of their crotches that makes both whimper in ecstasy. It’s like she riding him and it feels so blissful. She feels him stiff, no rock hard under her, feeling him want her like that hypotheses her. 

“You’re at fault, you know,” she whispers sliding her hand along where his cock strains against his jeans. 

“Well. That’s your fault, right there,” his eyes fall down to the strain in his jeans, “so I guess we should call it even.” He chuckles softly. 

“Sorry,” she buries my head into him, “I should have stopped. Sorry.” 

“Do you hear me complaining?” He chuckles and then kisses the hollow at her throat. It makes her shiver in surprise and pleasure. 

“No. I guess not. But still.” She moves her eyes over his shoulder. 

“You’re just as shy. As back then. You haven’t changed.” She feels her cheeks flush. 

“Katniss. Please look at me.” His voice is soft and calm like the chamomile tea that she loves for that reason. She glances up at him then. 

“No being embarrassed with me ok. Not one bit. Not now, not ever ok. Please.”

“You’re eyes are just as blue. And you smile is just as bright. As I remember.” His eyes are hopeful on her. It looks like he wants to say something but he holds back. She’s in a daze after her confession so she doesn’t notice. 

“I made you a promise Katniss. One I’ve broken. Broken so many times. I’m sorry. Really sorry. I wish I could change that. But unfortunately I don’t have superpowers you know. I can’t travel through time or make a time machine. What I do have is the present. This year you wouldn’t be alone just like I promised you all those years ago. I’m here. And I plan to take care of you. If you’d let me. If you’d allow it of course.” Her heart flutters at his words. 

“I’ll allow it.” He eyes her. 

She feels the need to be as close as possible to him, with him and so she closes the distance between them. Her chest is against his and her lips are on the crook of his neck. There’s his hardness underneath pressed against her thigh. All of this feels like a fairy tale to her. She’s never imagined any of his. 

“I’m sorry.” She sees his eyebrows rising up. “I meant sorry about you know. Your erection. It’s really hard. You can’t be comfortable.”

His eyes look into her. She’s soaking in the warmth of his body. He feels so good having her in his arms. She can’t remember the last time she felt safe but right now. He needs to be taken care of and she wants to do that so much. If he wanted, if he’d let her she’d take care of his needs right now. She wants to. Her hands flutter across the buttons of his jeans. 

“Katniss” His voice is husky. If she wants this she’d love to pleasure him, to provide him the satisfaction, the realise he so badly needs, but he pushes her fingers away. 

“Not now. Katniss. It can wait. I can assure you’ll have plenty of chances latter. But right now I want to just be with you. My cock just has a mind of his own but I’m thinking with my head, that’s the only way. Now is not the time to let my dick do the thinking. Anyway if you arched and straddled me like you did earlier for a few minutes I’d come but that’s not what I want to be doing right now. Though this” he squeezes her love handles again, “is more than perfect. You make me feel like I’m a teenager all over again.” He runs his hand through his hair. “The way you make me feel. I’d never felt like that. My relationships have failed. Not because of you. But because of me. Don’t get me wrong. I had a few but it wasn’t that they weren’t you but they had no idea Katniss. They couldn’t understand me or my pain. ” 

“Peeta. You don’t have to explain.” She sees the pain flash across his eyes and she feels a pang in her chest. 

“Don’t I? I feel I do. I just went. They told me to go and I walked away Katniss. It’s shameful but the truth is I wanted to. I wanted to be gone. I couldn’t face the pain anymore. I still have nightmares. I see her holding the knife to my throat. In her eyes I see her desire to kill me, to take my life.” His eyes are full of tears. 

“We got to have that one time. And I left you. I just left you. I could hardly believe it you know. That you wanted to do it with me. I thought you did it because it was what I wanted. Because you were selfless like that. But there were signs that you wanted me. And then when I told you. When I told you I would be leaving. Your eyes. I’ll never forget in the look in your eyes. It wasn’t just hurt there, but raw pain, I had created a wound without meaning to. And that’s something I’ll never forgive myself for. For I can never make it better. It was my fault Katniss. I hurt you.”

She strokes his face and the tears slip from his eyes onto his cheeks. He’s kept them in, bottled up for too long and he can’t any more. It’s all too much for him. Just like when she was young she wants to see him smile all. She’s never seen him, Peeta like this. It’s heart breaking. Her heart is bounding in her chest seeing him like this, seeing his pain overwhelms her. 

She kisses him softly at first like she’s scared he’d break, like he’s one of those porcelain figures in museums and she must be as careful as possible. Yet as she deepens the kiss, opening up his mouth and sliding her tongue in, it turns brutally ferocious. She feels she must show him what he means to her and this is the way, this will make him understand. It’s unexpected. She feels she must show him how special and how wanted he is. Any moment he could completely melt like butter in her kiss. 

She rocks against him with the need to let him know how she feels, he must know, and he needs this. He breaks the kiss panting and out off breath. His lips are swollen from the kissing. There’s something she catches in his eyes she can’t quite decipher and she knows it’s not lust. She feels his hands on the top of her thighs pushing her against him and deepening the contact, the friction. This is the first time she’s felt this way. The way he whimpers moans and hums against her cheek and ear sometimes makes her feel giddy. For her, intimacy has always been something she’s approached with nervousness, timidity and something quite never bashful, fierce or bold until now. She pushes roughly against him and it’s especially intense when she slides down feeling the buttons of his jeans against her. He lifts his hips up to grind against her and they both pant and groan with pleasure and delight. It thrills her seeing him like, this for her. He moves his lips but before he can say anything she catches hold of his bottom lip, nibbling it with her teeth, then her lips are on his and her tongue is in his mouth. 

She doesn’t know if she’s ever been so excited or wet in her life. As the most glorious sensation travels through her body she losses her concentration on the rhythm of her rocking. She swallows the moans he makes and suddenly she feels the coolness oozing underneath her. He’s come. 

He’s lost in the bliss she’s given him. She hears his breathy and husky pants. It increases that glorious feeling in her, there’s like energy in her stomach and her clit isn’t pulsating, it’s throbbing. She watches him in the throws of his climax that have whole body trembling and she continues to rock against him. His head is thrown back and he’s struggling to catch his breath. It’s glorious seeing him like this. She shivers as she feels the wetness under her and she leans into his chest again. His heart is hammering against his chest and his pants fill her ears. He lifts his head and his eyes are on her. She sees how dry his lips, it looks painful, and all she wants to do is wet them. 

Before he can form a thought she runs her tongue along his bottom lip and then the top before she captures his lips. She feels her panty crotch soaked through and her nipples pebbled hard against her shirt. 

She feels his hands on her waist and she looks into his eyes. 

“Katniss. I can I return the favour?”

“It’s not quite the same.” 

He chuckles lightly at that, “Well no. Think of it as returning the favour of the orgasm.” He smiles, “I want you to come. I want you to come for me.”

“Is that what you want?”

“I want to so much,” he breathes against my ear. 

She feels her zipper sliding down, his hand parting open her trousers, and his fingers caress her before, hesitating at the elastic of her panties before slipping past the elastic and into her. 

“Me too.” The words make him sigh. Her heart is pounding hard in her chest. 

He parts her folds with one finger and when he puts his fingers on her they both gasp. The mere touch of his finger on her is feeding her hunger. He’s surprised by how wet she is for him. 

“Damn. You’re dripping wet. ” A second fingers dips into her. It feels so good; it’s never felt good like this before. He does gentle rhythm stokes along her sleekness. She feels so, so good and he’s only getting started, only teasing her. She realises exploring her too. 

She sucks on his ear lobe, then nibbles and tugs on it. 

“I’m dripping wet for you, Peeta.” She feels him shiver in response.

“You dirty talk?” His eyes widen with shock. 

“Not before. Just now. For you.” Her body flushes with the confession. 

“Is that so?” His eyes meet hers while he rubs his fingers against her clitoris. The pressure sends waves of pleasure through her body. She bucks into him and then his fingers slide away. Her orgasm was so close. She doesn’t have a moment to wonder why because his fingers are at her opening. It feels like something is about to rapture inside her. She can’t imagine how raw the orgasm would be when it comes or rather when he gives it to her because so far he’s not letting her get there yet. 

“Yes. ” She sees his fingers come up, they’re covered in her wetness, and he pops them into his mouth as if they’re a lollipop and sucks on them. It sends a jolt right down to her core with a new wave of wetness. 

His eyes dance on her. 

“Hot damn. You taste so fuckin’ good.” She looks at him in shock her mouth hanging open and he chuckles at that. 

“Yeah you do. I can’t wait until the day I eat you out.” Her heart races at that. 

His fingers slip back inside her panties and she sighs in pleasure as his fingers stroke over her clit and tease at her entrance. Then he’s easing his fingers into her. They slip into her with ease and he dips in and out of her. He knows his teasing is but just working her up so when she comes the orgasm rips through her like a tsunami and he wants to have done that to her. Her walls clench around his fingers and he starts to thrust inside her imitating a rhythm likeness of that of his cock. He curls his fingers to find that rough spot that’ll set the blaze alight in her. His eyes are on her face watching her especially the way the pants and moans of delight leave her lips. 

“I want you to come for me.” She groans ad gasps in pleasure as he rubs his fingers her against. His cock is rock hard again under her. 

“Peeta.” He shivers at the sound of his name, her saying it like this. 

“Yes, Katniss, I love the feel your walls around my fingers. Gripping me.” He feels that she’s close and he wants this as much as she does. She arches up in pleasure.

“Your so warm. And so wet. I want to feel your walls shudder against my fingers as you come. For me.” His other fingers dip down to find her clitoris and his fingers are relentless pushing and rubbing against her. She whines in pleasure, her head falls back, and she looses control. Her walls spasm and shatter against his fingers. Her body is shaking and quivering. The trembling feeling makes her legs soft and her toes arch.

Seeing her come part over him is the most thrilling and phenomenal thing he’s felt and witnessed. The feel of her shuddering and lost in the ecstasy of her orgasm. He slips his fingers out of her and puts them in his mouth such a waste 

He’s the one watching her come and feeling her shuddering over him. It’s mesmerising to see her body quaking with pleasure and bliss because of him.  
As the trembling ebbs from her body he watches her intently. 

“Is this real, Peeta?” She says having returned to the room. Her eyes focus on him. 

“Yes, Katniss. This is real.” He nuzzles her neck and they both flush in delight. 

“I hope that was alright.” Her cheeks heat up. 

“Alright?” He says rising an eyebrow at her, “If I was to use a word I would say divine. ”

“I feel like a teenager all over again Peeta.”

“Me too, Katniss.”

She falls into his arms and lays her head against his shoulder. It’s been years and he still has that effect of providing her with comfort and safety. The effect of him is immediate. She yawns, she feels soft and light as light as a cloud floating along in the sky. 

“Shall we get something to eat?” She’s jolted from drifting away. Her eyelids flutter. 

“I can’t go out.”

“Yeah well neither can I. Actually,” he says looking down at the wet patch at the front of his jeans, “Totally your fault by the way. You made me indecent for being out in public.” She brushes her lips against his neck. 

“I’m sorry about that,” she murmurs sleepily against his ear. 

“I’d rather had that blissful orgasm. Anytime.” She laughs softly at that. 

“So a takeaway? I think I’ll probably fall sleep by then. Just like this.”

“And you wouldn’t hear a peep out of me,” he muses, “Seriously. That’d be a pretty spectacular end to the day actually.”

“If you consider drool spectacular then sure.”

“Please Katniss. Don’t do that. Don’t belittle yourself. You have no idea how long I’ve dream of having you in my arms, holding you. Sometimes it felt like that was the only thing that kept me going. That kept me from loosing it and ending everything. Because everything hurt. So much. Every time I closed my eyes she’d be there. I couldn’t escape except when I thought about you.” 

“I’m here now. I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you. But I will now. And I will try to make it better. In any way I can. However, I can. I promise. That’s my new promise.”

“You’re already making it better. All you ever did was look out for me. Every step of the way. So I want you to promise me that you wouldn’t belittle yourself.”

“I promise. To try my best.”

He wraps his arms around her, “So no takeway. Maybe your store cupboard then. I can make us something. ”

“At this hour?” He chuckles at that. 

“Yes.”

“I’m sleepy.”

“I promise it wouldn’t take long.”

“You promise?”

“Yes. You just tell me where it is. Then can get ready for bed.”

“Ok. It’s just in the kitchen. The bottom right cupboard by the window.”

“Got it.”

She lift her head up from his shoulder, her feet locate the floor, and get up. Her head feels cloudy and her feet heavy but she manages the walk to her bedroom. The first thing she does is she switches on the nightlight. She slides her pants of with them being already unzipped, followed by her panties that are soaking wet, and the shirt is the only thing that gives her some trouble with its row of buttons. She unclasps her bra, drops with the rest of her clothes on the floor. It’s then she realises she’s completely nude with the door open and is Peeta just over in the kitchen. She quickly scrambles for her nightgown under her pillow, pulls it on, and locates a pair of dry underwear, which she pulls on hastily. She walks to the kitchen and see’s him holding a mug in each hand. 

“It’s ready. Where shall we have this? Here or on the sofa.” 

“I want to go to bed.” He gives her a confused look. 

“You want to eat in bed, in your bed?” He eyes her cautiously. 

“Yes,” she says without a second thought and looks at him still unmoving, “Is that ok? I mean if that’s ok with you.” His eyes sparkle brightly.

 

“Yes it’s ok. With me.” She makes her way to the bedroom, he follows her, and once there she peels the cover back to slip under. He stands there looking at her. She peels back the cover on the other side of the bed for him and puts out her hands for the mugs, which he gives passes to her. Her eyes peer over the brim to the contents. 

“Tomato soup.” She looks up at him and it hits her then that he hasn’t got anything to change into for bed. 

“I have something you can change into.” 

She places the two cups on her bedside, slides out of bed, and goes over to her wardrobe. From there she pulls two things from the pile and walks over to him. 

“I think those should fit.” He nods and she hands the items to him. 

“Right. Thanks.”

“The bathroom is just on besides this room.” 

He takes the items from her and makes his way to the bathroom where he really gets a good look at what Katniss gave him, a pair of trunks in a Christmas pattern and a man’s onesie. They are both labelled large. He stripes the polo, jeans followed by his sticky boxers. Peeta climbs into the shower to clean himself, after he’s done he dries himself with the towel hanging there, and then puts on the stuff Katniss gives him mostly it fits. 

He half expects her to have fallen asleep but she’s not. She’s propped up in bed with the pillows behind her and her hair is loose. It’s wavy from the braid she’s had it in all day. 

“I used you shower and towel.” He’s nervous as he approaches the bed, “Oh I forgot my clothes in there too.”

“Oh don’t worry about it now. Just come lay down besides me so we can have this soup and fall sleep already.”

“Ok,” he lifts the cover, sliding in, and keeping his body away from touching hers. 

She hands him over the cup that’s still warm. 

“On three.” He chuckles at that. 

“One, two, three.” She beats him to it just slightly, downs the cup in one go, and the warmth of the soup spreads through her making her soft and sleepy again. 

Katniss fixes her pillow, switches of her light, and slides into bed. The room is quiet. She doesn’t feel the warmth of his body against her so shuffles towards him. He realises she’s waiting for him to hold her so he scouts towards her. 

“Can you hold me?” He puts his slides his arm onto her waist and he holds her. 

“I’ll protect you,” she says before she drifts off.

“I know you will,” he whispers against her neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reading all your comments. Even if it's just i enjoyed reading this.  
> Your comments are like Peeta's pearl on the beach - pretty and delightful!  
> If anybody if you are interested in being my Beta please do let me know :)


	3. Good Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm late in posting this chapter (by like 2 weeeks i think) I was unwell some of the time and then been busy....I thought it was almost done but there was more to be added! Well here it is now...well I hope you enjoy it! I did check this over for mistakes numerous time! Hope I got them all!

She smells the familiar scent of cinnamon and curls into the sheet. There’s the clatter of plates. She opens her eyes. There’s a blissful feeling inside her. She hears and smells something delicious. 

Peeta. 

The radio is on and the lyrics flutter through the door that’s left slightly ajar as if the simple act of closing it might have woken her up. 

I'm in love with the shape of you  
We push and pull like a magnet do  
Although my heart is falling too  
I'm in love with your body  
And last night you were in my room  
And now my bed sheets smell like you  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with your body  
Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I  
I'm in love with your body

Just yesterday they had shared yesterday loaded with emotions, the food and there was the orgasm too. It had felt incredible, all of it not just the latter of course. Now the sun is streaming in through the windows and Peeta is in her kitchen. 

She gets out of bed, making her way to the door, when she looks down at her pyjamas. The nightgown is thin and she’s not wearing a bra underneath. She felt fine wearing it to sleep last night under the covers in darkness but now Peeta will be able to see her. She takes the robe of the hanger at the back of the door and once its softness comforts her. 

Memories of last night flutter through her mind, him wrapping his hands around her, cuddling her and murmuring her to sleep. 

As she enters the kitchen she catches sight of him standing at the hob with the pan in his hand. She realises he’s making pancakes, making her pancakes. His making her breakfast that much is clear. Another song comes on and it’s words fill the room. 

When it comes to you, no,   
I ain't got no patience   
There's something 'bout you I just can't fight  
You're like that cigarette  
That shot of 100 proof  
No matter how much I get  
I'm always craving  
That feeling when we kiss  
The way your body moves  
No matter how much I get  
I'm always craving you  
Craving you

The volume of the radio means that he doesn’t hear her come in. She watches him as he add the new pancake to tower that he’s already made.

Her heart flutters in her chest, before she realises her feet are moving forwards him, and she’s got her arms around his waist.

“Oh good morning!” he slightly turns his head backwards towards her, “What a lovely morning greeting.”

Her eyes flutter to the pancake pile. They are dotted all over and she realises they aren’t just any pancakes – they are chocolate chip pancakes just like the ones her father use to make here before he passed away. He remembers after all these years. She’s not surprised by that, it’s actually the very sort of thing Peeta would do, go out of his way for people. She doesn’t let go. 

“It’s your birthday greeting.”

“I couldn’t ask for a nicer present.” 

“I wish I didn’t have to go to work” The words slip out of her before she can stop them. She doesn’t want to let go of him instead she wants to spend the whole day with him, and all the days after too the realisation causes her heart to race in her chest. He’s always made her heart flutter but right now it’s something else she knows that.

“Oh well you don’t have too.”

“What? I don’t?” Her voice is hardly a whisper. 

“Nope. You’ve got the day of. So you get to send your whole day with me.” She’d like nothing better than to do. 

Now she’s sure this is Haymitch’s handy work in hand with Finnick, which makes her still. He takes the pan of the heat spinning around and taking her face in his hands. This was exactly the way he expected her to react. 

“Katniss. I’m here because I want to be here. Please. Listen to me.” He looks into her eyes, “You see. I was, always checking up on you. Not how you think. The internet can tell you many things. And I knew you where still here. So I just called your work. I talked to the owner. I told him it’s your birthday, which he already knew of course. It turned out he was a great friend of yours and well anyway he was more than happy to help. Are you upset? Angry with me? That I did that.” Her eyes are large; she’s looking at him intensely, as he still holds her face. If he lets her face go he’s afraid she’d shut herself away, wall herself from him and that’s the last thing he wants. 

“Please. Katiniss, tell me?”

She just stays silent her eyes on his. 

“Please. I can’t take your silence. If you’re angry just shout at me or I don’t know. Please Katniss. I can’t take the silence.” The softness of his voice makes him small and childish. It brings her back to that day he approached her and the sadness in his voice when he told her that his family didn’t celebrate his birthday. 

‘I’m not upset,” she feels her heart thumping against her rib cage, “Or angry, or anything. I just. Since yesterday the unexpected happened. It feels too good to be true.” 

“Believe it, Katniss. ‘Cause it’s true.”

Her eyes shift away from him. 

“Please Katniss, Don’t do this. Don’t shut yourself away. Please.”

She moves her eyes back to him and wonders how he knows her like this, even after all these years that have passed. The feel of his eyes make her feel fizzy and the memory of his warmth against her floats to her mind, it makes her flush. The way Peeta makes her feel, not only can she just tell him things, but her heart races. 

“I don’t know what to do or what to say.” His eyes her curiously, “You make me feel. Like I’m in a daze. And I get lost. I can’t find the rights words. Or thing to do. And –”

“And” he says so quietly but she hears him. Her takes his hand and places it over heart. 

“My heart does this. And I don’t know what to do. It’s overwhelming and I don’t know what it means.” The words stumble out and his usually sparkling blue eyes are breaming with happiness. 

“It’s ok. It’s ok, Katniss.” He buries his face in her neck and she feels him smiling against her skin, which makes her tingle. 

“Is it?” 

“Yes. I can assure it.” 

“How?” He chuckles lightly. 

‘Because I feel the same way.” Her lips fall open as if to question this, “I’ve always felt that way. Even if you couldn’t see it. Now you know.”

“Now I know.” She says as if to herself and he nods as if to reaffirm this to her. 

She puts his arms around her waist and brings her to him. 

“You never left my thoughts. Those seven years, Katniss.” The words make her smile. 

She spots a bowl and inside it she’s sure he’s made the rosewater butter cream just like her father did. 

“You made my birthday breakfast!”

“I did. It’s a start, right? I’ve got so much to make up for.” She frowns at the last words. 

His voice sounds forlorn and far away. She just wants him to be happy. The last thing she wants to talk about is that day that still haunts every day since then, eventually they will, but just not today of all days. 

“No you don’t. You have nothing to make up for,” she says looking into his eyes and then away, “Lets not talk about this today. Of all days.”

She see’s something flash across his eyes but it’s gone before she has a chance to identify what it is. 

“Sure. Yeah, of course.” His eyes move away from hers. 

His words jolt her. She’s hurt him by waving him of. It’s just that she can’t bear to think back to that day. She realises she had a similar response last night and what drove her to straddle him, to make him come. 

“Peeta,” she says as she tightens her hold on him, “I didn’t mean to be disregarding. I didn’t mean to silence you.” I feel his eyes on his face, “It’s really hard for me. Pain comes to your eyes. I know that we’ll never be free of the past. Just for today. I want us to live in today. Maybe it’s silly but I want…” She stops short because she realises she’s rambling and because she’s afraid to say the next words out loud. Last night she might have the boldness for such words but not this morning with the sun up. 

I want everything you can give me. I want everything you promised. I want to spend this one-day with knowing you’re here and wouldn’t be taken away. From me. 

The words are in float around in her head, she feels them on her tongue but she can’t say them. They are too much for her. 

“What do you want Katniss?” Of course he would ask she thinks. 

“To spend the day with you. I want to see your smile. I want to make you smile.” She settles for part of it. It’s not a lie but it’s just not the truth either.

He smiles at her, “that would be too hard,” he kisses her forehead, “since your all I’ve ever wanted. Really.” His words make her heart jump. It’s always dazzled her the way he’s so at ease with saying how he feels and it always sounds so beautiful too. She’s never had that quality she thinks. 

“Let’s have this birthday breakfast shall me.” The happiness is back in his voice. She knows they’ll have to come apart soon and she doesn’t want to let go though her stomach churns. 

“Yes please.” She’s as excited as that little girl used to be back when her father was alive. 

“That’s exactly the response I was hoping for.” 

“Is there something I can do?” she asks as she unwraps her arms from him.

“All done.”

“Are you sure you don’t have superpowers?”

“Don’t I wish!” He grins at her. She laughs heartedly at that. 

The sight of the table almost makes her gasp. There’s a big sunflower bouquet that’s got bright yellow petals and dark centres. The plates on the table have an illustrated blackbird on them. Those flowers! She doesn’t own plates like that. Where he did get those? Of course he went to the store while I was sleeping she realises. She’s taken aback by everything. What is she supposed to say to that she thinks; even beautiful doesn’t cover it. 

This is the man that’s become of him. It’s not surprising at all considering how intune he was with what people were feeling and what they needed all that way back in his youth. She’s still as bad with words and people as she was back then but with him things have always been different. Last night she didn’t give anything a second though because it was Peeta and he was here with her.

With everything that happened last night she should feel flustered and have trouble looking him in the eye but her usual shyness isn’t there she thinks, definitely not there. 

Yet she is stranded for words. It’s something she has to work on. Expect for last night words just came to her, they were just there and coming out her mouth. 

She’s about to say you did all of this for me but it’s too obvious. Of course he did this for her. It’d sound stupid and dumb. 

“You do have special powers,” She declares smiling and turning to face him. 

“Oh yeah,” he raises his eyebrows at me, “What might they be?”  
“Giving people what they don’t even know they want. Making them smile. Making things…perfect.” He puts the pancakes down along with the frosting down and looks at her.

“You think so?” She nods her head and before she realise it he’s pulling the chair out for her. She’s surprised not used not to such gestures but she slides in. He sits across from her. 

The breakfast smells so delicious and everything looks so beautiful including Peeta. It’s the first time she sees his rolled out of bed morning look. His usually blonde mop is messy and there’s a pink hue across his cheeks. He looks radiant. Just looking from looking at him you couldn’t be able to guess even the slightest bit the emotional turmoil he’s been through. He’s gone through a metaphorise from a boy to a man. 

“You’ve always done that for me,” she says looking into his blue eyes and he looks at her sheepishly. 

“I have, yes,” he says and his eyes dart away from her. She isn’t sure why.

“So since it’s your birthday, and besides a birthday breakfast, you need a present.” She shakes her head. 

Her eyes catch sight of the box by his hand. 

“Close your eyes.” She wants to say no because she’s too excited but she does and she feels like a kid all over again. 

There’s the sound of his chair moving and him walking right up to her. She feels him behind her and then the presence of his hands just right over her shoulders. I feel his hands hoover just around my neck and she feel something being looped around her neck. Then she feels something cold on her neck for a moment and then the presence of his hands are gone. Just gone like that. 

Her hands instinctively go her neck and there she feels a something hard and solid. It’s hanging from her neck, a pedant, and as her fingers feel it’s smooth and round. 

She looks over at the table, his watching her, and her eyes catch his dimples. Her heart races with his attention on her like this in the sunlight across the table. It makes her feel warm and jittery at the same time. 

“Let me show you.” 

He takes his phone and then she’s looking at herself on the screen. The first thing she notices is that her hair looks like an utter nest but then her eyes fall and she sees the pedant. It’s a pearl; it’s a white pearl. 

It’s beautiful of course. She has the sudden urge to kiss him but lacks the courage and bravado she had last night. 

His eyes flit down to the pearl at her neck. 

“Don’t you like it?”

“Oh I do. How could I not,” her eyes flutter to his and he smiles. 

“Let’s see about the breakfast now,” he grins at her. 

“I have no doubt about it.”

“Really? Let me guess. Because of my superpower ” He winks at her and she feels heat flooding her cheeks, she has no idea why when it’s practically nothing. It’s nothing compared to what happened, what she made happen last night. 

She slides a pancake and spreads some of the rosewater buttercream. It tastes better than her father ever made it. She wonders if that should make her feel guilty but she thinks better of it because they both did it in their own ways. 

“I have nothing to give you,” 

“You aren’t still keeping track, are you?” he raises his eyebrows at her and his dimples are there again, “If so. You can consider yourself as having given me a gift already. Last night you gave me a very nice gift. I really enjoyed it. As you already now. I’d like to think you enjoyed giving it to me.” 

Her face feels hot and her lips fall open but no words come out. She did enjoy giving it to him, so very much. 

She can’t look into his eyes. It makes her feel flustered and heated. They should definitely not be talking about this at breakfast. She fears that just like that she’ll loose her self-restraint and control. It scares her this wild feeling which she’s never experienced before. It was just yesterday afternoon they meet and that happened. She just felt something inside her, pushing her on. 

Her heart races and she doesn’t know quite what to say. 

She stuffs a piece of pancake in her mouth and looks over his shoulder. 

His eyes are on her, watching her, and she manages to look into his blue eyes. They make her get lost in them, there’s softness there. He doesn’t say anything about it. 

She watches as a piece of pancake goes into his mouth. His lips are rosy and plump. Last night she kissed those lips, more than once. It was her kisses that made them swollen. He takes another piece and she feels herself doing the same. 

This is the best birthday she could have asked for. 

They have so many things to talk about. She wouldn’t let herself think of any of that now and spoil their day. 

He’s here with her. That’s all that matters, for now. 

“So what do you want to do today?”

“Just be with you,” she hears herself say as she makes a start on another pancake. It makes her flush. He always had a way of making her blurt out whatever came to mind. After all this time that hasn’t changed. 

She looks up at him and he sees the soft smile on his lips. 

“And what would you like to do with me?” 

She remembers the softness of his lips against hers. How wonderful it would be to kiss him again she thinks. 

She stuffs another piece of pancake into her mouth. 

The possibilities are endless. She doesn’t know where to start. The idea pops into her mind; her in that pretty red dress she got from Goodwill, with the hummingbird pattern and those little velvet kitten heels surrounded by the sound of Latin music. She’s in Peeta arms and she’s flying. She looks like she’s going up in flames. Can she ask him to go dancing with her to her usual salsa bar haunt where she would practice the steps she learned in class. It was a nice way to unwind. It was her place to relax. It was something she wanted to do her own. 

“A penny for your thoughts,” she looks up to see the intrigue reflected in his eyes. He’s always been so intuitive. 

“I thought of taking you dancing. Salsa dancing.” His eyes get large at that. 

“You want to take me sala dancing?” He sounds surprised. 

“I do yes. To this little quaint place I go,” she looks over at his eyes intense on her, “But we can do something else. You wanted to know,” not knowing quite how to interpret his quietness. 

“I did indeed,” he says softly and there’s a spark in his eyes, “It’s a wonderful thought. And I want to. I would love to go dancing with you. I’m not sure I would be any good. But I wouldn’t let that stop me.” 

 

“Oh I think you’re just saying that. I think you would be.” He gives her an amused smile. 

“My superpower again?” She cocks her head. 

“Because you’ve always downplayed your talents.” 

“Really?” His eyes are on her and it makes her feel warm. She nods and pops a piece of pancake into her mouth. 

“You’ll have to lead,” he smiles at her. The chocolate chips melting in her mouth and mingling with the rosewater buttercream. 

“You seem confident about it?” 

“I’m,” he says and then his tongue darts out to lick away some frosting from his lips. 

“How about after we get done with this breakfast?”

“ I already choose. So up to you. It’s your day too.” Her eyes steal once last glance at his lips and then move away. 

“Maybe we could go into town. If that’s ok with you. Then take a walk along the beach midday. I think it’d be beautiful,” his eyes dart away from me, “and I’ve always wanted to see the sunset so maybe after the salsa.” His voice gets low so it’s almost a whisper. She gives him a curious look. 

“While we drink a beer.” 

“What?” His eyes are on her. She forks a piece of pancake. 

“You know while we watch the sunset, together.” The pancake piece goes into her mouth and she lets the flavours take her away once again. 

He’s quiet and his eyes sparkle. It makes her yearn for his soft lips on her.

She finishes her pancake and puts another onto her plate. The way he looks at her makes her feel fizzy and shy. She focuses on the pancake in her plate and fills her mouth with another piece. 

“I would love that.” 

“I’m just going to finish this.” 

“There’s no rush. Have as many as you like.”

As she swallows she looks up at him, “I’d say you’d like to fatten me up.”

“I’m not,” he flashes her a grin, “anyway, your curves felt quite divine.” 

Her jaw drops and upon seeing her expression he bursts out laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do leave me a comment! I love know you're enjoying it! 
> 
> Hope to get the next chapter up sooner! Fingers crossed! 
> 
> Until next time! ;) (*were we get the beach walk, salsa and the sunset with beers! *.* ^.^ !) 
> 
> (Lyrics: Shape of You by Ed Sheran and Craving You by Thomas Rhett)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a comment. Comments are to me like Peeta's warm bread coming out the oven LOL!  
> It makes me happy to receive kudos and comments! Any thoughts on characters, what you liked, things you'd like to see more of :)  
> (Lyrics Birthday Sex Jeremih)


End file.
